Striking A Balance
by Listening to trees
Summary: Xanxus and Tsuna on navigating their coexistence; made easier by the changes brought on in the course of their relationship. A collection of drabbles.


Wanted to publish these for Xanxus' birthday; but got delayed because of the huge difference in time zones. ): Anyway, enjoy! C:

Title: Striking A Balance  
Author: S.A.  
Pairing: XanxusxTsuna  
Rating: PG-15 for foul language and one insignificant kinky element  
Summary: Xanxus and Tsuna on navigating their coexistence; made easier by the changes brought on in the course of their relationship.

* * *

**Hair- **

When he thought about it, there was nothing Xanxus honestly hated about Tsunayoshi. Irritated as hell, yes; he could be at that list for _days_, but compared to the madhouse that consisted of the Guardians and his subordinates (or, as a matter of fact, to anyone else), the Vongola heir harbored nothing that could tempt him into a going on a mindless rampage.

... although, their relationship had far from a calming effect on him, to say the least.

Like the one little detail about Tsunayoshi's hair. How he'd managed to wake up every single time, without fail, to find part of that mountainous, pouffy _monstrosity _inside his goddamn mouth and choking him.

But before the anger reared its head fully its scent would reach him; of a rich chocolate the shade it was in; and its texture; not unlike the silk of their sheets. The Varia leader would only find himself holding out again and resigning himself to sleeping with it tickling his neck and chin.

Unfortunately, the next morning would arrive all too soon; and just when Xanxus has about HAD IT and opens his mouth to force his lover into an ultimatum, those honey-brown eyes would turn on him with that Look and spell the doom of his resolution.

...At least it would provide him some amusement later on; when Tsunayoshi tried to tame it into looking more presentable for an appointment.

* * *

**Lucky- **

Sometimes, Xanxus feels more than frustrated at Tsuna's compassion. He doesn't _want _him to understand other people; a mafia don, especially one of the Vongola, should **never** be so merciful and lacking in bloodthirst.

In other times, when he's just _tired_, in spite of telling himself not to be, because it's just the Storm brat again and nothing a worm says should matter; that after so many years and tries at proving himself it _still_ doesn't fucking work; he counts his lucky stars that he somehow landed such a non-judgmental saint for a lover.

And if he wanted to be merciful, Xanxus would decide then; while tightening his embrace on the sleeping youth; he would have a cold soul with eyes absolutely unclouded by mercy watching his back for him.

* * *

**Chocolate- **

It had been made crystal clear in the first place that he wasn't one to give open displays of affection.

And Xanxus never did understand the whole point behind celebrating a day as inane as Valentine's. So he certainly did not see it fit to buy Tsunayoshi any chocolate. It wasn't as if the brunet would get to eat it anyway; what with a certain tiresome Guardian busy confiscating anything he sent on the stubborn suspicion they were poisoned. And if the Vongola Decimo thought it was his part to actually make some for Xanxus; that was his business.

That doesn't mean the crimson-eyed man can't save them for later; for melting in his mouth to prepare the panting, lithe body beneath him. And no one could say he wasn't a skilled lover.

One of the good things of living with someone who had Hyper Intuition, was that he always knew what you regarded as an apology.

* * *

**Exhibitionist- **

When Tsuna first realised he had to sleep under the constant monitor of security, he had wearily waved goodbye to much of his love life and privacy; yet another sacrificed aspect of normalcy his work had made necessary.

And sure enough, all his lovers literally skipped out of his bedroom and life as soon as they entered. To be fair, the cameras had only been the last straw; most of them had had to contend with assassins and his zealous guardians; and there was only so much that one could tolerate.

It could be said then, that he was fortunate to have hooked up with Xanxus.

Because the man simply did not care_ a shred _for whoever was potentially watching (as long as it wasn't Levi) as he traipsed about Tsuna's rooms in the aftermath of their couplings; perfectly naked. In fact, he seemed to derive some particularly perverse pleasure from having sex in front of the lenses, even if they _were_ deactivated.

As for Tsuna, he really couldn't care less. Because even if it was as he suspected, it would be far from the most embarrassing kink in the multitude his boyfriend possesses.

* * *

**Temper,temper- **

It came as no surprise to Tsuna, that the first -and worst, _and_ most enduring; god help him- blockade to test their relationship was the man's temper.

To say the thing was like a volcano was a very polite and watered-down description. Like everything else about him, it seemed to possess a stamina in a league of its own; lasting _hour_ after torturous _hour_. And, like everything else he did, it would satiate itself with no holds barred. When held in the throes of its best, even his liger would have a sweet, calm disposition compared to him.

Thankfully, he never had the habit of taking it out on Tsuna's person. He just had the habit of smashing chairs, tables and every fragile object he owned. And setting his lampshades and curtains on fire. (But not the bed; never the bed.) And throwing the latest, and sadly short-lived, entertainment system out the second-storey window. (Although Tsuna had already ensured that all stereos and TV were kept on the first floor after the the third incident. What was up with that?)

Simply because he had unearthed the latest batch of snapshots Levi took of him again.

It wasn't that Tsuna couldn't empathise. He has Gokudera, after all. While his trusty Storm Guardian and friend wouldn't dream of entering his private chambers without his permission, he tended to immortalise "Jyuudaime" in stone (claiming that something as frivolous and unaesthetic as photography paper was unworthy of his angelic countenance).

However, it would be nice if he could spend just a _little_ less than a monthly sum fit to feed a small school on the repairs of their rooms.

On second thought, Squalo _had_ mentioned off-handedly how much more peaceful it was in the Varia's headquarters now when he came to visit (and beat the path of the sword into poor Yamamoto's head once more) the other day.

Oh; well.

He never did know what to do with the surplus of his personal stipend anyway (which always stayed ridiculously fat even after the allocation to charities).

* * *

**A View To Kill For-**

If there is one fundamental constant of Tsuna's unmarked by the years, it's his reluctance to kill.

No amount of training from Reborn or experience as a mafia has changed that. Even the impetus provided by his need to protect his family cannot relieve him of his conscience's shadow. There is no sense of accomplishment to be had after he'd won; even at the cost of the most difficult and deserving enemies.

He would always be every inch a man who moved his fists as if in deep prayer.

But as he fights he would remember Gokudera; trying to conceal his wounds and then making light of them upon discovery; in a vain effort not to compound his worries. He could still see Chrome; confined to a bed with two broken legs, because illusions could only replace what was already missing. Shouichi; spending night after sleepless night, extracting every piece of precious information possible to safeguard their lives and ensure their victory. I-Pin and Lambo; afraid for him in a way children their age shouldn't have to be.

Xanxus in their rooms, silently but obstinately refusing to sleep; in spite of how his recent injuries tire him.

And there would be no hesitation at all when the Vongola Decimo closes in for the final blow. For those he loves and cares for, he could place his safe return above _everything_.

*Owari

A/N: That reminds me...are there any X27 prompts on LJ that you may know of? New ideas will likely help me produce more fics (or ficlets); so I'll be much obliged if you can direct me to them.

Thanks for reading! And if it's possible for you to provide any feedback on the ICness, writing style and grammar, I'll be eternally grateful.


End file.
